To Be With You
by GiverofAdvice
Summary: James and Lily never died, Sirius is never accused, ect...you want to know more, than read.
1. Crap!

Disclaimer: Do I look like J.K. Rowling? What, I do? Well, then you must need glasses!  
  
A/N: Okay this is very IMPORTANT! It would do you some good to read this before you start the story. Just in case you didn't catch on with the summary. Harry's parents, James and Lily, are alive and well. Sirius is alive, and NOT in prison. Sirius is single! Harry is the middle child with an older brother and a younger brother. Now, with that cleared up, let's start the story.  
  
**********  
  
I sat down in the stool next to Dean. Dean smiled drunkenly at me. "Whassit Harry?"  
  
I shook my head. "Nothing Dean."  
  
Dean tried to nod, but apparently he was too drunk as his head hit the booth we were sitting at. I smirk at Seamus who was on the other side of Dean, and also happened to be laughing his ass off.  
  
"Nice fake ID's Seamus. Cant believe the muggles though we were 21!"  
  
Seamus nodded and took another swing off beer.  
  
Seamus and Dean. They were a bit immature, but they were my best friends. Dean and I had a lot in common. We both came from large families, and we were both the odd one of these families. And Seamus...was...well...Seamus.  
  
Harry Potter. That was my name. Second son of James and Lily Potter, who happened to be very well respected aurors, supporters of Dumbledore, and members of the Order of the Phoenix. Then there was my older brother, who was off training to be an auror in Australia. Trent, was his name, he was tall, almost as tall as dad at 5'11. And he was burly, or muscular, whatever you want to call it. He had mom's red hair and dad's blue eyes. He was also Head boy and a prefect at Hogwarts in his year.  
  
Then there was Blake, who was my little brother. Though, sadly, I could no longer call him little brother, as he was taller than me! Can you believe it! It stunk being the shrimp of the family. Anyways Blake had a lighter shade of my dad's hair and hazel eyes. And Blake was the prankster of the family standing at 5'6. He was going to be a third year after summer.  
  
And then there was me. Harry Potter, a nobody really. Best friend of Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan. I stood at a bare minimum of 5'4. And I considered myself lean. Though my mom insisted I was 'too skinny.' I apparently looked like my father with my mothers eyes. Well, goody for me!  
  
Anyways back to the situation at hand. Dean, Seamus and I had all sunk out of our houses at 11, (Can you believe I had a curfew of 10! I was going to be 15 for peeps sake) and used Seamus's fake ID's to sneak into a muggle bar/club, whatever in London.  
  
I don't really think we're bad kids or anything, it's just that we wanted to feel alive I guess.  
  
And I suppose you are wondering how we got here if we couldn't use magic during the summer right? Well...I actually 'burrowed' my dad's car, and I drove us here! I mean, come on, I was only 14! This was so awesome!  
  
Apparently, however Seamus and Dean got drunk. And now I was going to have to drive them home soon. As a matter of fact, it is 1; we should probably be getting back.  
  
"Hey cutsie!"  
  
I turned around to look into the face, or, err, breasts of a muggle college chick. "Hey," I managed to choke out.  
  
"Well, aren't you a cutie!" she said while smiling predatorily. She grabbed my hand, and before I knew it I was grinding with her. And me, being me, got caught up in the moment. A while later, I deciding to look at the clock. HOLY FUCKING SHIT! It was 3 already. I have to get home.  
  
I managed to squeeze my way off the dance floor. God it felt like hands were grabbing me everywhere. But, eventually I got out.  
  
I found Dean and Seamus drunkenly talking to a stool. I shook my head and somehow managed to get them into my, err, my dad's car.  
  
About half an hour later, I actually managed to get Dean and Seamus into their house safe and sound, leaving muggle pain killers in there room, for the hangover that would surely come tomorrow.  
  
I jumped back into the car and drove it to my house. After parking the car, I ran to the door. After calming down, and reached under the doormat to grab the extra key that took me into the house.  
  
I turned to key in the hole, and opened the door, only to come face to face with a very pissed off, worried as hell father, that went by the name of James Potter.  
  
**********  
  
A/N: BUHAHAHAHA! Evil cliffhanger, I know. Anyways, review with questions and comments thanks! 


	2. Double Crap!

A/N: *clears throat* I'll make this short. This is sort of late, but live with it, and enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: *stares at the crowd* You are going to make me say it aren't you? *Crowd nods* I don't own Harry Potter. *Pouts*  
  
**********  
  
'Harry Potter: Murdered by his Own Family', I can see the newspaper article now. And what a story it would make, too. "What the hell do you think you were doing?"  
  
Crap, no yelling. That means they are really, really, really, really, really, well I think you get the point, pissed. That can not be good for my health. What the hell was I suppose to say. So, I did the stupid thing and decided to stay queit.  
  
"WELL, WHAT DO YOU GOT TO SAY FOR YOURSELF?!?!"  
  
I flinched. Was it just me, or did the whole house shake. "....How's it going?"  
  
That was a bad move on my part. "How is it going? HOW IS IT GOING? HOW THE HELL DO YOU THINK IT'S GOING! My son was GONE! The car was GONE! It was flipping three o damn clock in the morning! And all you can say is HOW IS IT GOING! YOUR MOTHER AND I WERE WORRIED SICK! WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU! WHY DIDN'T YOU LEAVE A DAMN NOTE!!!"  
  
I blinked. Why that little...why did he think I didn't leave a note. "Leave a note, yeah right! What was it going to say? Mom, Dad, I'll be back at four because my friends and I are sneaking into a muggle club! How do you think it would go down?"  
  
Oh shit! Oh double shit! Why, oh why, can't I just keep my big mouth shut? "YOU WHAT!!!"  
  
I was positive the house shook this time. "WHAT THE HELL HARRY! YOU COULD HAVE GOT HURT, OR DIED!"  
  
Being the teenage rebel, that I was, I rolled my eyes and said whatever. Instead of yelling he looked at me for a while. "Are you drunk Harry?" he said in the deadliest voice I have ever heard. I looked at him and raised an eyebrow. My friends may be stupid and get drunk a lot, but I certainly wasn't stupid. "Course not."  
  
He looked at me again. "Breath on me." Why...why...that...err! Why didn't he believe me! I wasn't stupid! "Dad I'm not drunk! Okay?"  
  
He just looked at me harsher. "Then prove it." He said in a deadly calm voice. I can't believe he just said that. I glared and breathed on him. And he sniffed. "So you're not drunk....JUST STUPID!"  
  
I sighed and looked at the ceiling. Parents. They weren't little angels themselves. "Harry, sit on the coach, now."  
  
I sighed again and complied, plopping down on the coach. "Look at me." I looked, or, well, glared, in his direction. "I don't think you realize how serious this is. Your mother and I were worried sick, your mother was about to break down even, thinking you were captured by Voldemort. You know he's after us! Harry, I don't think you're hanging out with the right sort."  
  
This of course made me glare more. My parents worked for the Order so much that they were on Voldemort's hit list. And now because of them, I was on it too. It was there fault I felt trapped! Nonetheless, he continued.  
  
"I don't expect this to happen again, and if it does..." he just shook his head..."To make sure this doesn't happen again, I'm grounding you for the rest of the summer."  
  
I jumped up at this. "WHAT! DAD! THAT'S LIKE A MONTH!" I exclaimed.  
  
He looked at me. "I know."  
  
I realized I was getting red in the face. "I hate you." I said in a calm serious voice. Of course, I know I didn't mean it. But really! A whole month! It was July 28th, and school started September 2nd. I almost took it back at his somewhat hurt face. I glared one last time and ran up to my room and slammed the door. Ten minutes later I was asleep.  
  
**********  
  
God, why was I so tired? I opened my eyes and immediately closed them. Two minutes later I opened them again, and let them slowly get used to the light. I hate it when that happens. Then it came back to me. The muggle club. That was why I was tired! And that was why I'm pissed at dad.  
  
I sighed, and slowly stretched out of bed. Then I grabbed my loose ripped pants and dark green t-shirt and headed into the bathroom.  
  
A fresh shower and pair of clothes later, I was bravely making my way down the stairs to the delicious smells in the kitchen. It was loud in there until I walked in. My mom and dad stared at me, while my brother gapped at me. He probably though I was too chicken to comedown to breakfast after the show last night. Well, I wasn't in Gryffindor for nothing.  
  
I sat down in my normal spot on the round table, which was in between my mom and Blake. I grabbed some pancakes from the table and loaded them with syrup and butter. And proceeded to eat about 1/8th of it. I wasn't really all that hungry.  
  
The long uncomfortable silence continued. "So..." I said breaking the uneasy pause. "Mom, can I go to Dean's today, we were going to..."  
  
By this point of time my mom looked uncomfortable and my dad looked pissed off. "Harry," he said in a strained voice, "I already told you that you were grounded until the end of summer."  
  
I, being me, completely ignored him and continued. Who says the silent treatment doesn't work. "Please mom, we were going to check out his new broom."  
  
I was aware of my mom and brother watching my dad get red in the face. My mother looked at me sternly. "Listen to your father Harry."  
  
God damn! Well, it was worth a try. I sighed and pushed my chair back and then went into the living room. I sat on the coach. A few minutes later, Blake sat down next to me and turned on the television. Ever since my mom brought in the muggle invention, he was obsessed with it.  
  
About an hour later my parents walked in. My dad looking gloomy and happy at the same time, and my mom just looking plain happy. "Sirius, Remus and Severus are coming over for lunch today."  
  
I heard my brother groan at the last name on my mothers list. And I barely suppressed my own. My mother glared at my brother and I grinned. He never got in trouble. "I expect you all to be polite."  
  
Now she directed her glare at my dad. He just shrugged. "Now, the house needs to be presentable, so everyone clean up!"  
  
I heard myself groan this time, and we all started to clean. By the time lunch was cooked and the house was presentable, we heard the doorbell. My mom answered it. "Hi Remus, Sirius!" My mother exclaimed and hugged them both. Despite the fact that she saw them nearly every day, she did that as a greeting for them. My dad walked in and before any of us knew it there was a friendly wrestling match on the floor in-between my dad and Sirius. My mom and Remus were chuckling, my brother was laughing outright, and I just cocked an eyebrow.  
  
After it was declared that Sirius won, my mom, dad, and Remus went into the kitchen. Sirius stayed behind. "How are my favorite godsons?" He asked and plopped down between the two of us. Blake was going on about some prank invention or another while I stayed silent. I wasn't stupid. I knew, because of the glances Sirius was giving me that he knew about last night and was planning on giving me a talk about it.  
  
I guess my brother got the hint...eventually. Did I mention that Blake wasn't the smartest guy? I didn't? Well I just did now didn't I? Once he was gone Sirius turned to me. "You okay?"  
  
I stiffly nodded. "Mad at your dad I suppose?"  
  
I gave him that look. Honestly, what did he think? He nodded. "He's not trying to be mean you know. Your mom and he care about you and they worry a lot. Too much for your liking, I've noticed. Well, kiddo, I hate to break it to you, but they'll never stop worrying about you. Ever. So I suppose you have to get used to it."  
  
I liked Sirius, he was awesome. But he wasn't good at lectures. So I blatantly ignored him. To my surprise he just grinned. "You never told me how it went." He said with a big grin. I immediately smiled, turned around and started talking to him and overexagerating the muggle club experience.  
  
**********  
  
About ten minutes after my little tale, the doorbell rang again. And once again, my mom answered. "Sevvie!" and with that she rapped his arms around him. I rolled my eyes. Mom knew he hated that name. Hell he hated everything, including myself, my brothers, and my dad.  
  
Sirius, Remus, and my father stayed back and glared at him. The glare, he promptly returned. "Time to eat!" My mother yelled after a series of glares.  
  
So with that everyone gathered around that table that had been enlarged by my father. Going from right to left, it was Sirius, dad, Remus, Blake, my mom, Snape and then me.  
  
I sent my mom a glare. Why did I have to sit by him? Though, I suppose I'd rather sit by him than my father at the moment. Then, all of a sudden a brilliant idea popped up in my head.  
  
"Hey, dad, can I go to Dean's after lunch?"  
  
Yes! I had him trapped. You could tell by his face. He couldn't decide whether to enforce the punishment or look like a bad father in front of Snape. My mother however was not that dumb. "Harry, you know you're grounded."  
  
I rolled my eyes. However, this whole grounding business caught the attention of Snape. "What did Potter Jr. do to get grounded? Can't you watch your own children Potter?"  
  
My father glared. "Of course I can, Snape." He snapped. Sirius nodded in agreement, and Remus shook his head in amusement. "Then why," Snape started, "did you have to ground him?"  
  
My father glared. "He snuck out."  
  
Hello, was he even aware that I was sitting here? "Oh, so you weren't watching him." Snape concluded. "It wasn't my fault Harry snuck out his window at night! I thought he was asleep!"  
  
At this Snape turned to me. I raised my eyebrows. "Well, Potter Jr. I'm impressed. You finally realized what a prat your father was. Congratulations." And then to add to the surprise Snape ruffled my hair.  
  
This of course upset the hell out of my father. "Don't touch my son!" He growled. It was actually rather funny. And annoying. I frowned.  
  
"Guys, that is enough!" Lily exclaimed. "Severus stop taunting James. And James stop yelling at Snape."  
  
After that we continued our meal in silence, with the occasional glare from one person to another. "I'm done," I announced and sat up, about to leave.  
  
"Don't you want more stake or mashed potatoes Harry?" My mom asked, scooping potatoes on to my plate as she did so. I waved my arms.  
  
"Really mom, I'm stuffed." I announced and was about to make my leave again when my mom got in my face. "Harry, sit down and eat those potatoes, you barely had any breakfast, and everyone knows it's the most important meal of the day."  
  
I frowned and sat down, quickly eating the potatoes, and then I left to go upstairs.  
  
I, needless to say, got bored staring at the wall so I went down stairs and grabbed my coat. "Mom! Dad! I'm going for a walk!"  
  
My mom answered from the other room. "That better be all you're doing young man!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, sure, sure." I muttered and walked out the door. Honestly, one mistake and it affects you for life! I decided to walk the path that went near the woods that were close to our house. I had been walking for about ten minutes when I heard the voice.  
  
"And what do you think you're doing little boy? Walking around...all by yourself?"  
  
I spun around to see who had said that and I ended up looking strait into the face of...  
  
**********  
  
A/N: Well what do you think? Good? Bad? Any questions?  
  
**********  
  
APRIL FOOLS! I wouldn't be so cruel as to stop there!  
  
**********  
  
...Lucius Malfoy! I just stared. Everyone knew he was a deatheater, but no one was brave enough to accuse him. My spark eventually came back, and I pulled out my wand. I wasn't allowed to use it over the summer, but this was an exception. "Get away from me."  
  
He smirked. "No why would I want to do that. Before I knew it he knocked the wand out of my hand and he had me on the ground. He was pressing all his body weight on me, and all I could do was lay there. "I think I should give your parents a little warning, hmm?" he asked as if I had a choice. He pulled his wand out and pointed it at my head. "Crucio!" he whispered fiercely. And before I could stop it, the most agonizing scream ever ripped out of my lungs.  
  
********** Back at the house:  
  
"What the hell was that?" James exclaimed while looking around. Then realization dawned. "Harry." he whispered.  
  
And with that everyone bolted out of the house.  
  
**********  
  
A/N: Wow! I can't promise you there are all going to be that long, but here you go! I hope you enjoyed it. Review with questions and comments. Or flames, whatever.  
  
Babyjayy: Thanks! *blushes* I'll prolly update during the weekend! : )  
  
Sweet-reminsce: Yes, I do feel rather bad for Harry, but, well, who am I kidding? No I don't. Anyways, he wants to feel alive, because in this story Voldemort didn't get himself and his parents when he was one, so he is constantly watched over by his parents. And he wanted to get out. As for Lily...well...I felt like making James get pissed. Thanks for the review! ; )  
  
Eric2: Thanks! I'll take that as a compliment. I think this story has lots of possibilities! ; ) 


	3. No, I am not dead!

Disclaimer: Nope...I still don't own Harry Potter.  
  
Warnings: Nothing except a bit of violence and language for this chapter.  
  
A/N: No I am not dead. *Sees the audiences faces* Though I have a feeling I will be soon. No, seriously, I am really sorry for not updating in forever! I actually started writing this chapter a few different times. I think this version of it was the best, but still rather boring. I had this chapter done a long time ago, but I never bothered getting it up. But it is here....and my next chapter, which will be up next weekend, I promise, will have review responses! I love you all!  
  
**********  
  
I'm not going to bother trying to find the right words, to how much that curse just hurt, because quite simply there aren't any. I sat, or well, laid there just trying to catch my breath. It felt like I just ran a 20 mile race or something.  
  
When my brain was no longer a pile of mush I realized that Malfoy Senior was still sitting on me. God, please save me from this psychopath. I was pretty sure my eyes were widening while Lucius leaned his face so it was almost directly above mine.  
  
It was this time I decided I was going to die. And if I was going to die, I wasn't going down without getting a couple of insults in myself. "Need...a breath...mint?"  
  
He scowled at me. "Clearly, that bit of pain wasn't enough for you, was it Mr. Potter? Well, I can assure you, young Harry that it will not be the last dose, until I decide to do away with you."  
  
He ended his small speech with a smirk. He was about to lean away from my face when my survival instincts decided to make themselves known. Yes, I do have those, even if they are a little slow. So, before he could fully get his head away from my head, I banged my head against his.  
  
God damnit, I hope that hurt him more than it hurt me. It apparently did as his head snapped back, and he stood up in a fit of rage. This of course allowed me to get up. He, the stupid bastard, eventually realized what he had done and pointed his wand straight into my face. Damn!  
  
"You are going to pay for that one," he said with a crazy grin. He was about to cast another curse on me, that bastard! It was then when I made my move. My foot swung up and WHAM! Right in the nuts.  
  
I fought the urge to grin when he went down holding his crotch. I picked up my wand, that he had conveniently dropped, and I laughed. And then, like any other sane person would have done, I ran.  
  
Of course, it didn't really look like running considering, when the bastard stood up after I bashed his head, he 'accidentally' stepped on my ankle. So, yes, basically, I was limping as fast as I damn could.  
  
Of course, with my luck, Malfoy recovered almost right away. I heard his footsteps behind me. Shit, was my last though before Malfoy Senior tackled me to the ground.  
  
We were once again in the same position. Malfoy, with both wands, sitting on top of me. I had never felt so pissed off, angry, scared, and god damnit helpless. I did the only thing I could do, I glared. "Bastard," I muttered.  
  
His only reply was a cackle. He lifted his wand to curse me again, when...WHAM!!!  
  
I gapped, lying there on the ground. My mother had just hit Lucius Malfoy over the head with a branch from a tree. I felt like laughing and crying at the same time. My mother however, didn't even acknowledge me yet. She did however hit Malfoy with the branch again for good measure.  
  
Damn, I never knew my mom was that strong. I figured now was the time to actually get off of the ground. So I scooped up my wand Malfoy had dropped when he was knocked with such a force, and I stood up.  
  
As soon as I was actually standing at my unacceptable height of 5'4", my mother had me in a bear hug. "Are you okay sweetie pie?"  
  
I tried to pry away from her. "I would be fine if you would stop trying to suffocate me, Mom." I stated calmly.  
  
She frowned, and stopped hugging me to take my face in her hands. Her warm hands were on my cheeks, and she was lifting up my face slightly. Her eyes locked with mine. "Harry, are you sure you aren't hurt in anyway?"  
  
She was searching in my eyes, and that always made me feel uncomfortable. I also saw that she briefly scanned my face for bruises and cuts. Well, I was pretty sure I would have a bruise on my forehead tomorrow, but that was about it. And my ankle I suppose. "My ankles aches a bit, he stepped on it."  
  
I watched my mom's eyes flash and she sat me down insisting I shouldn't be standing on it. "Mom, really, it's no big deal."  
  
She, of course, ignored me and sat me down. She kneeled by my leg and took my left ankle into her hands. She took off my shoe, and my sock. Ick! That ankle, most definitely looks worse than it feels. It's already puffy and swelling, and it's an odd blue color.  
  
She then began mumbling to herself. She tried to heal it. "Damn it!"  
  
I blinked. I don't think, ever in my entire life, I have heard my mom curse. "What's the matter?"  
  
My mom looked up at me her eyes softening. "I can't heal it. We can only heal injuries caused by something, or something related to magic. And, as you said, your ankle was stepped on. "Damn," I muttered.  
  
Her eyes hardened. "Enough of that language Harry."  
  
I rolled my eyes as her. She shook her head. "How am I going to get you home with James and...?" She muttered, when all of a sudden her eyes got wide, like she just realized something. "JAMES! SIRIUS! REMUS!"  
  
I winced, while she screeched. "Aren't you going to call Snape, too?" I asked. She shook her head. "He stayed home to watch Blake."  
  
I nodded. Within seconds, I was surrounded by not only Lily, but also by my dad, my godfather, and my uncle (A/N: He calls Remus uncle.)  
  
Usually I would have found their faces funny, but because this situation was so serious...ah, hell, I still found their faces funny. So, my immediate reaction was to laugh, and, that didn't go over so well with anyone, especially, it seemed, my dad. "And what do you find so funny? Harry this is serious!"  
  
I rolled my eyes; honestly, we had Malfoy Senior..... "Mom, where did Malfoy go?" I asked, realizing that we did in fact NOT have Lucius. I hit my head at our stupidity and winced. Damn, a bruise was already forming!  
  
My mom looked where Lucius used to be. "Don't worried about it honey, come on you guys, I need to get Harry to the house, don't just stand around!" Sirius and my dad, being the biggest ones here immediately lifted me up, not wanting to deal with a grouchy Lily. They had my arms around their shoulders so I could sort of limp home.  
  
We got their without me stumbling once, I can proudly say! Oh, okay so maybe I stumbled about 10 times, but honestly, how else was I suppose to get around!  
  
**********  
  
Just because I'm so sorry about not updating...I'll give you a little teaser:  
  
"Harry," James said in a clam sounding voice, which sounded acceptably angry to Harry. "What the hell are theses?" he asked pulling out my cigarettes. Shit  
  
**********  
  
A/N: I know, only three pages, but hey, the next will be at least five, I swear! 


End file.
